The Sole Smasher Brawl Competition 3
by Soliddude1175
Summary: It's bigger, it's better, and its back! The Sole Smasher starts anew with old and new faces going at it again to crown themselves as The Sole Smasher. Who wins is your choice, so jump on in and enjoy!
1. Another Beginning

_Merry Christmas everyone! I think some explaining is needed..._

_For those who were following The Countdown to Christmas, I was hoping to continue it. However, something happened to my laptop, and I managed to lose EVERYTHING! I had ALL OF THE CHAPTERS COMPLETE, AND I LOST THEM ALL! So, I'm not doing it again. I'm not spending my time writing 20 chapters again, especially in between vacation and moving._

_So, I need an alternative. A Christmas present from me to you. So, I've decided to start this early. The Sole Smasher is back, and is ready to go! So, without further ado, lets begin._

* * *

"Some time ago, a series began. A grand money making series that gave me purpose, and gave me loads of money. Recently, I've evolved that series into a reality show that turned into part popularity contest, and part just seeing how the smashers react to each other in closed confinement. Two seasons passed, and the PSI kid Ness, and the hero of time Link succeeded in winning. But, it doesn't end there. After 'renewing' a contract, a third season is now prepared to start. More or less, its just started. Ladies and gentlemen, I'm your host Master Hand, and this is The Sole Smasher, Brawl!" Lights turned on to reveal a giant hand looking at the camera with what we can assume a smile. Naturally, you would expect an audience to cheer for this, but there was no audience. Nobody was going to leave their home on Christmas day.

"..." Master Hand just floated there, waiting for a response for his opening, and then continued. "Anyway, this season is going to be similar to the last. If you need a rulebook, there is none! But I'll explain anyway, for the newcomers...

Simply put, each episode will have the smashers compete in a certain challenge fitted for them being on teams. If they win the challenge, them and the entire team is immune from voting. The losing team will have to face voting, and you are the voters. You may choose anyone from the losing team to be eliminated, and the person with the most votes will be eliminated at the start of the next episode.

Additionally, Safety Passes are back. Safety Passes give safety to the smasher who owns it, but only for the first time they go up for elimination with it in their possession. When you choose who you wish to be eliminated, you may also choose two people from the winning teams to recieve safety passes. The people with the most votes will recieve the safety passes. Upon the team swap, you may only choose one person to recieve a safety pass. And at the merge, safety passes will become nullified. In addition, smashers may recieve safety passes for being the most successful on their team during a challenge." Master Hand sighed, relieved that he got that out of the way.

"But, there's more that is planned for this season. That will be revealed later, because now, it is time to introduce the smashers! Lets start with the returning cast. Here they are folks...

Mario!

Donkey Kong!

Link!

Samus!

Yoshi!

Kirby!

Fox!

Pikachu!

Luigi!

Captain Falcon!

Ness!

Jigglypuff!

Returning from Melee, Peach!

Bowser!

Mr. Game and Watch!

Marth!

Zelda!

Gannondorf!

and Falco!"

The 19 smashers flew onto the stage. Literally flew, as if shoved with an unnecessary amount of force onto the stage. All of them crashed into the center, piling up onto one another. Samus, being the only one to react quickly managed to avoid the collision. Being the only one not in pain, she looked around, realizing what this was immediately.

"Goddammit, not again." Samus snarled, attempting to lunge at Master Hand, only to fail.

Upon everyone recovering, they looked around. "Great." Mario muttered.

"I've already won this, why am I doing this again?" Link groaned.

"If the author makes certain characters forgettable again, I'm not gonna be happy." Kirby sighed.

"I'm sure he'll do his best." Master Hand nodded. "Now then, onto the new characters! First off, we have Popo's little sister, Nana!" Master Hand roared. The pink ice climber walked onto the stage, looking around. She was expecting Popo to be here, but he wasn't.

"Hey, you're the girl that got abused by the polar bear." Jigglypuff snickered. She was met with a hammer to the face.

"Don't ever mention that again." Nana threatened. She was not messing around. "And Master Hand, where's my brother?"

"At the exact same place you were when he competed. Back home!"

"Great..." Nana muttered, walking over to the group and crossing her arms.

"Anyway, our next 15 smashers are all coming from Brawl. So, since introductions are boring, lets introduce them all at once!" Master Hand shifted everyone's attention to a red curtain.

"The smashers that will be joining everyone are...

Pit!

Diddy Kong!

Lucas!

Red!

Meta Knight!

Ike!

King Dedede!

Wario!

Olimar!

Lucario!

Snake!

ROB!

Sonic!

Toon Link!

and Wolf!"

The 15 walked onto the stage causally, as if they didn't know what they were getting themselves into.

"Ash, what are you doing here!?" Pikachu cried out in shock. Red looked around upon seeing that Pikachu was looking at him.

"Ummm, are you talking to me? And how are you talking?" He asked in confusion.

"Translators. And Pikachu, that's not Ash." Jigglypuff answered.

"Then who is it?" Pikachu asked. Jigglypuff face-palmed.

"Hey, whats Kirby doing here?" King Dedede asked, wanting to know why his most hated person happened to be here."

"Dedede!" Kirby cheered, running up to him and hugging him.

"Hmmm, Kirby managed to learn how to speak, it would seem." Meta Knight noted.

"Hey, there's another copy of Link. Why is there another Link?" Gannondorf demanded, wanting an answer.

"Because...we wanted him here?" Master Hand shrugged, also unsure of the answer.

"Well, this will be perfect. I can kill him!" Gannondorf roared triumphantly.

"Oh god, not Wario!" Bowser cried out.

"Come on, don't ya like me?" Wario asked, walking towards him, making everyone back up about two miles.

"Where did everyone go?"

* * *

"Its time to pick teams!" Master Hand roared.

"Wait, we haven't even gotten through all of the newcomers yet!" Pit complained.

"Who cares, not like the opinions of others will change. Anyway, this season will be different. Because there will be three teams!"

"Umm, why three teams?"

"Because it makes things easier! Anyway, lets determine the team captains randomly. They will be choosing who they want on their team, because they are given the power to do so. So, lets choose teams!"

Master Hand flicked a random switch. A slot machine style thing started up, with the smashers faces moving around it. And, it stopped on the face of a familiar alien.

"Congratulations Olimar, you are the first team captain! As team captain, what do you wish your team name to be?"

Olimar just stared at Master Hand. He didn't make a sound, just stared.

"Ummm...he need a translator?"

"He makes no sound at all, because he knows no english. I don't think a translator would help him." Lucario scoffed.

"That answered nothing. But, whatever you say. The first team will be known as Team Mute!" Olimar looked down as if sad.

"Now, the next team captain..." Master Hand pulled the lever again, and the faces went round and round until it landed on the familiar rebel pilot.

"Congratulations Wolf, you are the second team captain! As team captain, what do you wish your team name to be?"

Wolf stepped forward. "Heh, as if you need to ask. My team will be known to all as Team Star Wolf, the soon to be rulers of the world!" He gleamed.

"Ummmm, lacking in originality. But, do as you wish. So, that means the final team captain will be..." One last time, Master Hand pulled the lever, smashers faces went around, and it stopped on the face of the familiar mercenary leader.

"Congratulations Ike, you re the final team captain! What's your team name gonna be?"

Ike quickly pondered this, but didn't take much time. "I don't need to think, I already know. My team name will be, Team Dual."

"...Team Dual?"

"If he want that name, then let he keep it. Why not?" Mr. Game and Watch asked.

"It should be noted that we have yet to fix the translator of Game and Watch." Master Hand nodded. "Anyway, I suppose that's that. Now Olimar, pick someone to join your team."

Olimar pointed at Mario. Nobody knew why, but yet he made his choice. Wolf laughed.

"Hah, trying to make a team of weaklings? I'm creating the team of ultimate dominance!" Knowing that he was probably next, he looked at Ike. "You won't be needing Marth, right? Because I'll just be taking him." He gleamed. Marth blinked before shrugging, flicking his hair back like usual and walking next to him.

"I'm actually going to do something to make you appreaciate me more. And help in certain challenges maybe." Ike shrugged. "I'll take Wario."

Everyone gasped. All across the world, people gasped. If you did not gasp upon seeing that, then gasp for the heck of it, because its such a shock.

"I don't even want to know..." Master Hand muttered. Ike proceeded to hold his breath as Wario stepped by him.

"Alright, back to you Olimar. The pattern will repeat."

Olimar pointed to Meta Knight, making Wolf scoff.

"Really?" He snarled, intimidating the alien. "Fine, I'll take Game and Watch."

Ike, not wanting to breath, pointed at Kirby, who happily sprang over before vomiting everywhere.

Olimar pointed to Snake next, making Wolf scoff again.

"What the hell dude? Fine, I'll take Donkey Kong."

"Yes, some actual camera time!" Donkey Kong cheered, standing by the bounty hunter.

Ike pointed to Zelda, still not wanting to breath in.

Olimar pointed to Diddy Kong.

"I'm the only one with any dialogue, in case someone wants to know. Anyway, I'll take Lucas."

Ike pointed to Pikachu. At this point, his face was starting to turn blue.

Olimar pointed to Falco.

"Good, I'm glad you did that. I'll take Ash."

"My name is Red!" Red groaned.

Ike, really turning blue now, pointed at Yoshi, who was actually happy to join, since he could manage the smell of Wario.

Olimar pointed to Nana.

"Jigglypuff, no questions asked." Wolf gleamed.

"Why did it take so long?" She asked, walking beside Donkey Kong.

Ike pointed to King Dedede, really having a tough time managing without oxygen.

"Took ya long enough!" Dedede spat, wondering why he wasn't the first picked.

Olimar pointed at Peach, who waltzed over, but still looked over at Marth.

"I'm taking Luigi. He's badass enough to join me now." He snickered. Luigi walked over, confidence within him for some reason.

Ike pointed at ROB before running off momentarily to breath.

Olimar pointed at Captain Falcon.

"This is going by fast. I'm taking Gannondorf." Gannondorf snickered as he walked over.

It took a moment, but Ike returned, in time to pick Lucario.

Olimar pointed at Toon Link.

"Bowser, but only because I'm running out of people I want on my team."

"What the hell!? What about me!?" Samus snarled, still waiting.

"I pick Samus." Ike shrugged.

Olimar pointed at Ness

"No way I'm picking Foxy, and with Gannondorf here, I ain't taking Link. So, get over here Sonic."

"Its about time!" Sonic complained.

"Three choices remain. This is your last pick Ike." Master Hand spoke dramatically.

"Ummm, Link." Ike spoke. Link sighed before walking over to him.

"Olimar, do you wish to have Pit, or Fox?"

Olimar took some time thinking before pointing at Pit.

"That means Fox will join Wolf's team!"

"F*** you Olimar!" Wolf screamed, lunging at him. He was smacked in the face by Nana.

"You stay away from Olimar!" She shouted, her hammer pointed right at him. Wolf snarled before turning away.

"And there you have it folks, your teams are set! Next time, the competition will truly begin, and we will also have a major twist, that will affect the later half of the game. So, we're just gonna randomly cut off here.

"Wait, I haven't said anything yet!" Snake cried out.

"You just did. So long folks!" Master Hand waved.

"Wow, this isn't going to go well..." Kirby muttered.

"What do you mean?" Meta Knight asked.

"Did you see that? The author barely had everyone speak! Hell, I don't even think Luigi or Captain Falcon said anything! This is going to be one horrible beginning!"

"I think we'll all manage. Surely, I hope this will."

* * *

_Merry Christmas to all, I hope you enjoyed. Please give some feedback. Tell me who your favorite smashers are, I'll be sure to use them more often. And also send in a challenge suggestion. Those are always helpful at the start of the season._

_So, I hope to update this soon, until then, stay solid and peace._

_P.S: For those who are wondering, The Countdown Until Christmas will resume next year, when I have the motivation to do it._


	2. Business as Usual

_I think its been long enough since I've posted the last chapter. Maybe I should focus on this some more...lets hope right into it!_

* * *

**Team Mute: Olimar, Meta Knight, Mario, Snake, Diddy Kong, Falco, Nana, Peach, Captain Falcon, Toon Link, Ness, Pit**

**Team Star Wolf: Wolf, Marth, Game and Watch, Donkey Kong, Lucas, Red, Jigglypuff, Luigi, Gannondorf, Bowser, Sonic, Fox**

**Team Dual: Ike, Wario, Kirby, Zelda, Pikachu, Yoshi, King Dedede, ROB, Lucario, Samus, Link**

"And welcome back to the Sole Smasher Brawl Competition! The show that keeps you on the edge of your seat for the small amount of time you spend watching it!" Master Hand roared, the lights turning on. It was so bright, the smashers ended up looking away, while the audience had their pupils burn, as they stared into the light.

"We don't need anything special at all to start off this episode, so lets jump into the challenge. Now, because I'm such a generous person, I've decided to get rid of every challenge suggestion you guys offered, because I have something even better. Heh Heh Heh." The hand grinned.

"Let me guess, you intend to torture us." Jigglypuff sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Eh." Master Hand looked at his note card before throwing it aside. "Its even better! You guys are going into the business world with style!"

"Style? Well that's just my thing, if you know what I mean." Captain Falcon grinned, sliding over to Peach. However, she seemed more interested in staring at Marth, much to the anger of Mario.

"He's not talking about you, you idiot." Gannondorf moaned, face-palming.

"Here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna assign each of you to different tasks. Whoever performs the worst will be up for elimination. You will be evaluated on one thing. How much money did you get from profit? That's the basic goal here. And all the money will go towards the Master Hand charity, to help me get richer. Does that sound fair?"

"That sounds very much like a scam." Meta Knight nodded.

"No deal, why can't we just have a race? You know, for every challenge?" Sonic shrugged, clearly not wanting to do this.

"Make me." Samus spat.

"Alright then! Here's what everyone is going to do...

Team Mute, your objective is to build a building that will fund a corporation to create new merchandise. These people will make amazing things, that will sell like crazy. Your primary goal is to make the building, and it must be easy for me to tell that I'm the owner.

Team Star Wolf, your task is to create your own product, make it, and sell it for a reasonable price. And by reasonable, I mean higher than everyone else.

Team Dual, your task is to buy as much of one product as you can, and then sell it for a profit, a profit good enough that will beat the other teams."

"I don't like the sound of this." Red sighed.

"Shut up kid, now go!" Master Hand roared, making everyone run. The first challenge was on!

* * *

**Team Mute**

Out in the city of somewhere in general, the team had come across a perfect construction area. Although a statue commemorating something important was being built at that time, all it took was for Nana to smack them across the face, explain what needed to be done, and then throw them all into a single cab for them to be outta there.

"What does Master Hand like a building to look like?" Falco pondered, looking around for something inspirational. Olimar quickly raised his hand. "Shoot."

Olimar began making all these hand gestures which nobody understood. After exchanging awkward glances, Mario struck an idea.

"How about we build something that looks like an insane asylum? Because you know, Master Hand is insane?" He suggested. Everyone looked around and nodded, save for Olimar.

"Sounds brilliant! But, how do we get started on the place?" Pit asked.

"If its something similar to a prison, I know a couple guys that can fit the place perfectly." Snake nodded.

"Perfect! Then lets get too it!" Toon Link cheered, along with everyone else. They ran off in their proper directions, leaving Olimar by himself, confused and angry. Poor guy...

**Team Star Wolf**

"Alright, as team captain, I decide everything that we make, understood?" Wolf asked, glaring at everyone there. Fox was about to object, but Marth continued.

"We need to create something that stands out. But what do people like these days?" He asked. Everyone started thinking for a moment before Lucas snapped his fingers.

"How about a time machine?" He suggested.

"No, its too obvious. But, just hear me out. What if, we were to create, a time machine?" Wolf offered. Everyone glanced at each other awkwardly before nodding slowly. "Perfect!"

"And how are we going to build this time machine?" Fox asked.

"Simple. All we have to accomplish is finding the neccesary parts and chemicals."

"Do you even know how a time machine operates?" Fox demanded.

"Do you?" Wolf sneered. When Fox didn't respond, he continued. "So, we need anything that would work. So, lets get too it!"

"I think I know what we can do." Bowser smiled. "I actually have a friend, who can help us out here." So, Bowser began whispering the plan to everyone.

**Team Dual**

"I'm going to ask only once. Why, are we planning on buying something from the black market!?" Link screeched as the team arrived at their destination.

"Because the only way we can get Wario to fit in is if he sells this stuff. Lets just get through it, and we'll be a happy family." Ike sighed, with Link sighing afterwards. Lucario went up to the clerk.

"I'd like to buy everything." He spoke using telepathy.

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Alright, that will bring a total of $50735 please."

"I'd like to put it on my credit card."

"Alright, name?"

Lucario closed his eyes. He was using his aura. "Master Hand."

"What is your four digit card number?"

Lucario used his aura some more. "4163"

"And your type of card?"

Lucario used his aura one more time. "The Master Card."

"You are good to go, have a nice day Mr. Hand."

**Team Mute**

Everyone was doing something productive. While Falco and Captain Falcon brought in stone slabs, Toon Link and Nana worked together to cement them well. Mario and Peach collected iron bars from castles afar while Diddy Kong, Ness, and Pit placed them in their proper spot. Snake and Meta Knight were meanwhile going to secret bases, while certain people that Snake knew released terrorists from prison cells. They were then transported to the construction zone.

The only person not doing anything was Olimar, as he felt that this was a terrible idea. Something was very much going to go wrong, yet nobody seemed to listen to them.

And bad idea it was. It was only a matter of time before the police rode up and saw what was going on.

"Uh, what is this?" A cop asked Snake.

"This is the new building that we are...well, building." He answered.

"And uh, what exactly is this building for?"

"To create a corporation."

"Uh...yeah." The cop looked over at the prisoners being let inside by Meta Knight. "And uh, did the government give you permission to build this?"

"Not at all!"

"Get down on the ground, now!" The cop screamed, pulling out his gun and aiming it at Snake. The other cops turned their weapons on everyone else. Olimar watched as his entire team was stuffed into police cars and taken away.

**Team Star Wolf**

"What do you mean you're out of stock?" Donkey Kong asked. He was the one selected to talk to the clerk at the black market.

"I mean, somebody else came in and took all of my merchandise. There's nothing left." The clerk answered.

"What do you mean you're out of stock?" Donkey Kong asked.

"Didn't you already say that?" The clerk asked.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Bowser, why did your friend tell you to bring us here?" Luigi asked Bowser.

"Because Luigi, because!" Bowser...answered?

A man appeared and quickly told the clerk in Spanish. "Tenemos cause molestias. Los policias están de camino aquí! Tenemos que ir ahora!"

The clerk responded. "Sólo dame un momento, tengo que estos idiotas arrestados en su lugar. Nos encontraremos por el camión!" The man nodded before running off. The clerk turned back towards the team.

"Good news! Our next shipment just arrived! I will be back in just a moment with what you need." He smiled before walking off.

"Sounds good!" Donkey Kong smiled.

And so they waited. And waited. Until eventually, they heard sirens.

Before they even knew what was happening, the entire team was being dragged into a police car, with a one way route to jail.

**Team Dual**

"Illegal items, get your illegal items here!" Wario yelled out, making sure that everyone who walked by was aware that he was there.

"Excuse me, uh, but you don't happen to uh, you know, uh, have some of that good stuff?" A man walking by asked. He looked like he had just gone through some sort of traumatizing situation.

"You're gonna have to be more specific, cuz all of this is good stuff." King Dedede answered proudly.

"I'll just take this." The man nodded, reaching over and taking a bag of white powder.

"That'll be two dollars!" Kirby smiled. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out two dollars bills. Both were crumpled up.

"Thank you!" Kirby smiled, waving good bye as the man walked off, sort of in a hurry.

"Hey ROB, we need you over here!" King Dedede yelled out to the robot, who hurried over and began scanning the money.

"This is real money." ROB nodded.

"Yes, profit!" Kirby cheered.

"This is so stupid, why are we doing this!" Link complained.

"Just get over it, as soon as we're done here, we don't have to do this ever again." Yoshi nodded. Link sighed, continuing to alert people to sell the items.

And what do you know, the cops arrived! Nobody got off the hook, they all went to jail! Well, you know, except for that one guy who got away with his purchase.

* * *

Isn't it convinient that each team was placed in the same cell together, and each smasher was three cells away from each other? Just goes to show how awkward certain timing is.

Master Hand and Olimar walked in. The hand eyed all of them.

"Look at you guys, making me have to bail you out. I don't have a choice, but I guess I have to." Master Hand walked into a door. Moments later, screaming could be heard, along with Master Hand clearly being heard yelling that someone had broken into his bank account. Then he causally said something about using Ness's wallet instead, and soon, everyone else was free.

Back at the studio, everyone was awaiting the results of the competition. Master Hand faced them all. "You all failed. Each and everyone of you failed to complete the task, and instead, got arrested. However, Olimar never got arrested, so that saved his team. In addition, I discovered that Team Dual had two dollars confiscated from them, and it was clear that it wasn't their money. Therefore, they recieved the most profit. That means, Team Star Wolf is the biggest losers!" Master Hand roared, confetti falling from the roof, making the team scowl.

"Now viewers, you guys know what to do. Choose one person whom you don't want to be in the competition anymore from Team Star Wolf. In addition, you may choose one person on Team Mute, and one person on Team Duel to recieve a safety pass, saving them the first time they're up for elimination. And make sure you send in an original challenge this time, don't send in something that has been done in the past please! And with that, goodnight!"

"Hey, that wasn't bad." Kirby nodded.

"What, you mean the fact that a large amount of people spoke or did something significant?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yep! Who knows, we may do just fine."

"Just gotta keep it up author!" Pikachu yelled to the heavens.

"I'm right here." Pit sweat-dropped.

The lights went off. However, one more thing was heard. It was from Ness.

"Hey, why's my wallet empty?"

* * *

_You guys know the drill, you guys know what to do. _

**_Alert! Alert!_**

_I've got big news guys! Are you interested in figuring out where I've been all this time, why the update took forever. Are you interested in meeting me and learning some tips on how to improve as a writer, and have fun in the process? Or, do you just not have anything to do on Friday evening? Well, I'm hosting a party Friday Evening from 5 PM EST to 10 PM EST. There will be lots of fun there. Games to play, you pretending that you're actually in the giant manor, and just meeting all the awesome people who will be there. However, you cannot just arrive at the party, you need an invitation. In order to have an invitation, you must..._

_A: Have an actual account._

_B: Be available on Friday Evening for any period of time, so long it is during the party time._

_C: Say either in a review, or in a PM to me, 'Yes, I will be happy to go to the party', or something close to that, as we like to keep organized on who will be there and who won't._

_Once you do this, I will send you the link to the party, and then you can just party the night away. Trust me, it'll be worth it to go. So unless you aren't available at the party, I will see you when the next chapter comes out! _


	3. Its a Whole New World to Die In

_Alright, lets a go._

* * *

**Team Mute: Olimar, Meta Knight, Mario, Snake, Diddy Kong, Falco, Nana, Peach, Captain Falcon, Toon Link, Ness, Pit**

**Team Star Wolf: Wolf, Marth, Game and Watch, Donkey Kong, Lucas, Red, Jigglypuff, Luigi, Gannondorf, Bowser, Sonic, Fox**

**Team Dual: Ike, Wario, Kirby, Zelda, Pikachu, Yoshi, King Dedede, ROB, Lucario, Samus, Link**

"Welcome back to the Sole Smasher, the only series that takes longer than a month to get each episode on the air! You can blame tech, do not blame the creator, please." Master Hand pulled out a note card, reading through it quickly.

"Now, due to the fact that very few of us really remember what happened last episode, and even though you could just look back, I'll just explain quickly. Team Star Wolf is up for elimination, and somebodies going out. We got a number of votes, and an awesome party that happened behind the scenes, but nobody cares about that, now do they? Or do they..."

"Get on with it!" Meta Knight snarled, obviously annoyed by the length that this was taking.

"Fine, fine. Safety passes come first obviously, and with an astonishing two votes, Lucario takes the pass for Dual whatever!" Master Hand flicked a yellow and red card at the aura Pokemon who caught it with ease.

"Now, we had a tie for the Mute people, Pit and Meta Knight it looks like with two votes a piece. So, we just throw it into a randomizer, aka just ask one of the smashers who deserves the pass more." Master Hand floated over to Pit and asked him who deserved the pass more.

"Well I think I do of course." Was the obvious response from him.

"So you think you're more popular than me, eh?" Master Hand snarled, smacking Pit in the face. "Meta Knight gets the safety pass, and Ness gets the 'I'm now targeting Pig since he thinks he's so much more popular than me, so you're off the hook' card."

"Uh, thanks?" Ness blinked, unsure of whether to be happy or not.

"Now, for who is to be eliminated, we got a tie between Jigglypuff the evil, and Wolf the bitch. So, we just plug those two names in, dadada, and Jigglypuff is eliminated!"

"I'm eliminated?" Jigglypuff asked sweetly. "Could you check again?"

Master Hand looked down at his randomizer app on his Ipad.

1\. Wolf

2\. Jigglypuff (Eliminated)

"It says you're eliminated. Which means its time to introduce the newest way to send the eliminated people out of here!" Master Hand pulled out a red button and pressed it. Out came a giant missile. "Wanna guess what I'm gonna do viewers?" Master Hand grinned, so we say.

"Is that a high caliber missile?" Snake asked, gushing over it.

"High caliber what? Its a torpedo obviously!"

"No, that looks a lot like a missile."

"Its a torpedo."

"In what direction does it fire?"

"In your direction if you don't shut up."

"...its still a missile."

Before being able to retaliate to Snake's military smarts, a strong feeling of drowsiness overtook him. Actually, it overtook everyone, not just him. The sound they heard, it was so soothing, it was so relaxing, they all just wanted to fall asleep. Just lay down on the ground and fall asleep for some time, and maybe wake up a couple hours later and look forward to a nice coffee. Although it was strange, they weren't tired moments ago, but now they suddenly were.

"See you soon."

* * *

"What did I miss?" Captain Falcon asked, walking onto the stage to see everyone sleeping. Where was he you ask? Do you really care? None the less, he desired answers, so he slapped everyone awake until they woke up.

"That little sneak got away." Gannondorf snarled.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here." Link groaned, a little dizzy.

"Are you stupid or something?"

"No, but you are!" Toon Link yelled, completely owning him and high-fiving Link.

"Such immaturity." Nana groaned.

"Hey come on, what's the worse that's gonna happen? Him get angry and try to kill me?" Toon Link laughed, much to Nana's dismay.

"Don't you dare tell me you just sat there, watching us sleep, recording the entire time, not bothering to wake us up, and just continue on with your daily jobs!" Master Hand roared, firing all of his producers.

"Can we move on, I'm getting sleepy." Lucas moaned.

"Oh yes, challenge time. Anyway, after putting multiple challenges in a randomizer, only one came out of top. That was this one..."

_And also, the teams should have to actually be in the games of other Smashers, and see how long they survive. ~Guest_

"Oh this will be a piece of cake! All those other worlds are so easy, what with the bad guys sucking so hard!"

"Say that again, to my face!" Bowser roared.

"Whatever you say, but you're right. You do suck." Falco laughed, with Fox falling on the floor just laughing away.

"I don't consider myself a bad guy, ya know Meta Knight?" King Dedede asked.

"You kidding me? You're the reason Dreamland died for some time." Meta Knight groaned.

"Hey, I didn't see you complaining!"

"You shot me with a bazooka!"

"Will both of you stop complaining about that? Its a good thing Sectonia revived us. Well, after all that begging with her soul." Kirby sighed.

"Whatever the cause, its the challenge you are doing! You will split off into even pairs of three per team, and you will each enter a different universe. We shall see how long you survive in those universes, capish? Alright, lets determine who's going where."

After much time, the decision was decided. The pairs were together, and the worlds were set.

**Mushroom Kingdom: Snake, Falco, Captain Falcon, Ness (Mute)**

**Green Hill: Samus, Link, Pikachu, Zelda (Dual)**

**Clock Town: Ike, King Dedede, Yoshi, Kirby (Dual)**

**Planet Popstar: Luigi, Red, Fox, Bowser (Star Wolf)**

**Planet Zebes: Lucas, Donkey Kong, Gannondorf, Mr. Game and Watch (Star Wolf)**

**Onett: Wario, Lucario, ROB (Dual)**

**Skyworld: Wolf, Marth, Sonic (Star Wolf)**

**Pallet Town: Olimar, Toon Link, Meta Knight, Nana (Mute)**

**Corneria: Mario, Peach, Diddy Kong, Pit (Mute)**

"If you don't like how it is organized, then go screw yourself, you got yourself a lot of work remembering who is where. Alright, now head out to your respective warp areas, and best of luck not dying!" Master Hand shoved everyone into their proper doors and shut them as they were warped to a place of imagination. Well, for them, it wasn't imagination, it was just the worlds of the people they knew so well.

* * *

**Mushroom Kingdom**

"This place is full of fungal diseases." Snake groaned, looking as all the Toads went about on their normal business.

"I...think that's normal." Ness nodded, looking at all the Toads going about their normal business.

"What are we even doing here?"Falco asked, looking around at the buildings that look very similar to that of the citizens.

"I HAVE CHORTLES!" Came a sound. Some sort of hovercraft thing flew above the heads of the four, and when they looked up, they swore they saw a bean wearing a coat riding it.

"Now, the beings who are having the living in the Mushroom Kingdom shall taste Fawful's full fury!" The bean cried, pulling out what appeared to be a laser gun, as he zapped it around, hitting all the Toads around. Their eyes slowly turned pink, as they turned towards the bean, evil in their eyes.

"I am having the desire of conquering the land, as Fawful is having the knowledge that if he can collect the sweetness of the fruits across the landscape that is the world, Fawful can have all the smoothies he desires! I HAVE FURY!"

"...I am so confused. Is Master Hand giving us a performance or something?" Captain Falcon asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Move out, we must stop him!" Snake yelled, jumping into his trademark box and jumping around like some sort of madman. It worked for gaining the attention of everyone in the area, but not much else.

"Fawful is confused, like a fly when it tries to mate with a wasp." The bean, obviously now known as Fawful spoke, looking around to make sure everyone else was seeing what he was seeing.

This went on for some time, and I think it went on for the remainder of the challenge time.

* * *

**Green Hill**

"This place has lots of grass and dirt. What is this, a world of nature?" Link questioned, looking around more closely.

"Its 'Green Hill Zone', of course there will be lots of grass, and obviously some dirt." Pikachu sighed, shaking his head.

"How dare you contradict Link! He barely speaks!" Zelda screeched, slapping Pikachu.

"I don't like all this grass, where's the other dangerous things? I'll fix this." Samus nodded, shooting everything in sight, creating lots of fire and destruction, making all the wild animals run around like crazy.

That was as far as they got before their untimely death by flames.

* * *

**Clock Town**

"Dawn of the first day!" Yoshi cheered for no apparent reason.

"We have to go through this for more than one day?" Ike asked, obviously distressed.

Meanwhile, Kirby saw some boxes and decided to eat them.

"Hey dere Kirby, why you eating boxes?"

"Because boxes ain't cool enough for me!" Kirby cheered, with cinamatic explosions taking place behind him. But with all this, an evil laugh ran out.

"Hehehehehe."

* * *

**Planet Popstar**

"TOO MANY RAINBOWS!" Bowser cried, shooting fire everywhere. Suddenly, Zero!

"I shall consume this world in darkness!" He cried, possessing random Waddle Dee's who were just randomly existing.

"Quick, Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Red cried, throwing out his Charizard. The fire Pokemon shot out and started shooting fire at everything, causing more fire than before.

"That's...that's not helping." Fox grimaced while anime sweat dropping.

Meanwhile, Luigi was hanging out with the ladies. And by that, it meant what he considered close enough to be a female. Like the bird, the painter, maybe the jester? Whatever, he has turned into quite the ladies man.

* * *

**Planet Zebes**

"Be carefuls. There have been signs of life on then planet." Mr. Game and Watch nodded, or at least, the best he could nod.

"Didn't this planet blow up some point in the past?" Donkey Kong asked in confusion, scratching the back of his head.

And because of logic like that, the planet exploded. A dragon flew out afterwards, but that didn't matter, Ridley had no chance to really do anything.

* * *

**Onett**

"Ugh, the air smells horrible!" Wario cried, farting everywhere to make it smell more like him. Fortunately, ROB was a robot, and Lucario is an aura Pokemon, so both could handle the smell.

It was unfortunate that the nearby dogs did not agree. One came out to attack, but Lucario shoved aside with an aura sphere.

It became a problem about the time the other 60 dogs had Lucario by the neck with their teeth, ROB was a mess of robotic pieces on the ground, and Wario had about half of the dogs biting him everywhere. It wasn't pleasant.

* * *

**Skyworld**

"Be careful people, I've heard Hades is the bad guy here." Wolf nodded, looking back towards his two allies.

"You mean the god of the underworld!?" Sonic cried in panic.

"God, you're stupid." Wolf groaned, shaking his head.

"Well what do we have here?" Came the voice of a familiar Kid Icarus antagonist. Some lady in a red dress and shrubs appeared behind them, but she wasn't the focus. The main focus was that of the dark clone of Pit that was standing beside her.

"Pit, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Sonic asked, oblivious to the obvious.

"Where did you get your training at, loser?" The clone laughed. "Me and Viridi here were hired to stop ya. And since I've got nothing to do until I compete in this gameshow that you're in, I've no choice but to kick your asses!" He laughed. It was clear that this was Dark Pit.

"You're in the next season? So you're my replacement, huh?" Wolf snarled, lunging towards him. It quickly became apparent why Dark Pit was replacing Wolf, as he got his ass kicked pretty hard. Sonic, he tried fighting, but in the end, he lost.

Marth meanwhile used his seductive powers and spent the day with Viridi. It was lovely.

* * *

**Pallet Town**

"Welcome! Are you a boy or a girl?"

"Silence demon!" Meta Knight cried, slashing at the poor professor.

"I think he was going to help us..." Nana groaned.

"Come on, what help was he gonna do for us? Teach us how to capture Pokemon? Make me laugh!" Toon Link laughed.

Nana slapped him in the funny bone, which caused pain and more laughter from him.

Olimar rushed outside and began battling some Pokemon. But since he couldn't give commands, the Sparrow just kinda pecked at him. But due to the helmet, he was a-ok!

"If we are supposed to survive around here long enough, then what are we up against? I sense ninjas." Meta Knight growled, looking around everywhere. Suddenly...

_Prepare for trouble!_

_And make it double!_

_To protect the world from devastation!_

_To unite all peoples from within all nations!_

_To denounce the evils of truth and love!_

_To extend our reaches to the stars above!_

_Jessie!_

_James!_

_Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!_

_Surrender now or prepare for a fight fight fight!_

_Meowth that's right!_

"...crap."

* * *

**Corneria**

There would be something to discuss in this place, but these guys didn't last five seconds. Peach kinda blew up Mario and Diddy Kong right off the bat, and Pit was taken out by one of Andross's OP attacks. So...yeah.

* * *

**Clock Town**

"Its the dawn of the final day!" Yoshi cheered for no real reason again.

"We've been here in this god-darned place for three days?" King Dedede asked in confusion.

"I haven't been paying attention, especially when I've been eating these ruppees." Kirby smiled innocently.

"Time passes in different invervals, especially when you don't keep track of it." A sinister voice spoke.

"Who is talking to us? I'd like to see their face." Ike nodded, wishing to know his opponent.

With a streak of lightning, the face of the Happy Mask Salesman appeared right in front of him, causing Ike to jolt back. "That is not what I meant!"

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" He laughed oh so evilly.

"Can I eat you? You look like you'd give me the mask ability." Kirby questioned, looking around the Salesman.

"I think not. You see, I have been offered what I desire. Before I end my time in this land, I must do what I have been asked to do. And that my friends, is end your time in Termina."

The Happy Mask Salesman pulled out a knife. But before Ike could act, he dissapeared.

"Lets play a game..."

* * *

**Pallet Town**

"Who are you civilized people?" Meta Knight asked, uncertain on who they were.

"We're...we're Team Rocket." Meowth sweatdropped.

"Team Rocket? Oh, that's what that beginning thing at the beginning was!" Toon Link giggled.

"Hey! We work really hard on that motto!" Jesse cried out.

"So what are you going to do with us? Kick people who are about four feet smaller than you?" Nana asked.

"Hey, I'm your size!" Meowth glared. He was met with a mallet to the face.

"No, we aren't going to kick you. We're gonna capture you and take you to our boss, so he can use your capabilities with a sword, hammer, or whatever the devil you use." James looked over at Olimar, who was not wielding a weapon. "To rule the world!"

"Clowns like you shall never take over this world." Meta Knight spoke.

"Clowns!? Why you-!"

Jesse never got to finish. At around that time, the three collapsed. They were in a deep sleep.

"Thank you, you three. You lead me right to them."

Standing over their bodies was a familiar Jigglypuff, with a sinister grin.

"Jigglypuff? What are you doing here?" Nana asked, worry in her voice.

"I'm here to extract revenge! If there is no competition, then I shall be declared the winner! Master Hand was foolish to eliminate me, he has no idea that I'm truly around. And once you guys are gone, there will be more that fall. And soon enough, I will eliminate these smashers, once and for all!" Jigglypuff declared, holding up a semiautomatic. The four gulped.

**CHALLENGE IS OVER! THE WINNERS HAVE BEEN DECLARED!**

"Crap." Jigglypuff cursed, diving into the trees. The four were transported away.

* * *

"Well now, we have the results!" Master Hand declared, pulling out more notecards.

_Team Mute lost one group, as the Corneria team was destroyed right off the bat. Snake managed to create distractions in the Mushroom Kingdom long enough for their opponent to not even strike them out of pure confusion, and the Pallet Town villains were taken down by the crew in Pallet Town from what we can assume._

_Team Star Wolf had it rough. Planet Zebes blew up due to the Zebes villains betrayal to the mission to be fair. And while Dark Pit took out Sonic and Wolf, we learned that Viridi stabbed Marth with a knife late into the challenge. Fortunately for them, even though they managed to burn up Planet Popstar, Luigi managed to keep his cool and stay away from the fire, keeping him from burning alive and keeping his team in the challenge without even fighting the Popstar villain._

_Team Dual could've done so much better. Green Hill was quickly destroyed before the villain even got to appear, and wild dogs intervened at Onett, meaning the Onett villain never showed either. Clock Town's villain almost didn't show, but showed up at that last moment, and sent all four into paralysis without even trying._

"Therefore, looking at these notes, I can safely say that the losers are from Team Dual! They will lose a team member, hooray!"

"Noooo, I call cheats!" Wario cried.

"You're the one who lost, why are you blaming me?" Master Hand groaned. "Anyway, if there is still life out there, please vote for somebody on Team Dual to be eliminated, choose one person per team for Team Star Wolf and Mute to recieve Safety Passes, and don't forget to send in a challenge suggestion.

As a reminder, Lucario holds a Safety Pass for Team Dual, so he cannot be voted out. Anyone folks, have a good night, and take care! In the meantime, I'll make sure that Pit is tortured."

"Oh come on!" Pit cried.

The camera shut off, but before the lights went out...

"So Marth, what did you learn about stealing my women?" Captain Falcon asked Marth, who was still groaning in pain.

"I didn't steal anyone. I was just trying to get to know her, and she stabbed me because I ordered something that costed over ten bucks, and I said that Master Hand stole my wallet." he groaned.

"Hey Luigi, what was up with you hanging out with those...I want to say creatures?" Mario asked his brother.

"Best get to know people of different worlds, I'm not afraid." Luigi nodded. "I'm also not going to be evil either. Just gonna be that guy who is more successful than Marth. I hope..."

The lights went out.

* * *

_Stay solid and peace!_


	4. Update

_Oh boy, what a mess..._

_Hello wonderful world of the internet! Yes, I live on! Now then, there is so much that needs to be addressed, and I don't really know where to begin. Well, lets start off with where I've been._

_So, remember when I sent out that party invite? Well, that party was the last thing my friends had special to us before some things happened. The competition I was in shifted gear and people got rather angry. After that, it just never ended until people kinda went their separate ways. They're still on, and there was conflict after that. I took a month off from Fanfiction to try and find myself. Well, I apparently chose a bad time to do so because I was moving away from the place I lived at for nine years. Man, that was sure an experience in itself. Alongside that, there were some family complications that couldn't be ignored. They still can't be ignored now, even as I'm typing this. Why I'm still here, I don't even know._

_I guess it's because writing is all I have left to hold on to. At this point, my entire family is on the verge of collapsing, my friends have split away from me, and I've had to say goodbye to anything I cherished in my childhood. This whole thing...is frightening to me. I fear that something bad may happen if things don't work out for me. Seriously, its that bad._

_Another reason why I stopped this was because I felt that writing silly things such as this wasn't my cup of tea anymore. I feel like as I grew more mature, my horizons have broadened and I've seen things differently. Its what I hoped would happen when I joined this site nearly two years ago. But now, I feel the things that I want to write rest more in dramatic type things. Something that wouldn't want you to laugh as much or think that somebody is acting stupid. Rather, I'd want to write about something that could be a life changing scenario for somebody, someone who wants to understand a deeper meaning of something that they thought they knew. I mean, this whole update in itself...I would hope that there is some change to it compared to my earlier writings._

_I need to solve some family things still, and I need to do them correctly. But when I do that, I'll be back. This story is not dead, so don't worry on that. But I will be in the process of writing a new story about one of my OC's going on an adventure. I'd appreciate it if you guys would read that and tell me what you think. That is, if you're still around._

_Anyway, that's it. I think I rambled on enough. I just felt that I shouldn't have left this hanging any longer, whether anyone was out there to read this or not. So stay solid guys, I wish all of you the best of luck in life, and peace. _


	5. Battle Royale

_In celebration of my two years on this site, here you go._

* * *

**Team Mute: Olimar, Meta Knight, Mario, Snake, Diddy Kong, Falco, Nana, Peach, Captain Falcon, Toon Link, Ness, Pit**

**Team Star Wolf: Wolf, Marth, Game and Watch, Donkey Kong, Lucas, Red, Luigi, Gannondorf, Bowser, Sonic, Fox**

**Team Dual: Ike, Wario, Kirby, Zelda, Pikachu, Yoshi, King Dedede, ROB, Lucario, Samus, Link**

"Its perfect, you see? The four of us can totally make it to the end together!" Toon Link exclaimed. With all the time he had, he had decided he wanted to be the ringleader of an alliance. And in the dump they called a room, there was Nana, Diddy Kong, and Olimar alongside Toon Link.

"Aren't alliances usually targeted immediately?" Nana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmmm...good point. We need to pull in some popular people! Do you guys know of any possible popular people?" Toon Link put his hand to his chin and began thinking.

Olimar had the idea that Pit was likely very popular, and began raising his hand to get someones attention. However, he went by unnoticed.

"Aren't funny people popular? So why not Wario?" Diddy Kong asked.

"If he joins this group, I'll kill you all." Nana snarled.

"Oh yes, obviously we can't make the lady of this alliance angry." Toon Link smiled. Nobody was quite sure whether he was supposed to be sarcastic or not, but Nana took offense to it.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying, if we're to have a girl in the alliance who fits being the perfect girlfriend for yours truly, then I would think-." He didn't even get to finish, he was already smacked in the face with Nana's trusty mallet.

"Don't even think about it."

"Heh, lets just grab Luigi and call it a day." Toon Link moaned.

Later in the day, Diddy Kong found Luigi trying to get something from the vending machine. Yet another victim of Master Hands cheap scheme to get money. So, Diddy 'accidentally' ran him over by cartwheeling.

"Ouch! Ah...hey Diddy."

"Oh god Luigi! Are you ok, are you hurt? Here, let me take you to Toon Link's room pronto!" Diddy Kong cried out, grabbing a plastic bag out of his fur and quickly suffocated Luigi to unconsciousness.

Bringing Luigi's body to Toon Link's room, Diddy Kong smirked in triumph.

Everyone stared at the body.

Diddy Kong continued smirking in triumph.

Then came the obnoxious air-horn. It was time for the live show.

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the Sole Smasher! The show that takes unnecessarily long hiatus's, then comes back on when you really don't want it to! Last time...jeez, I don't remember what happened last time!"

"You put Link up for elimination, so send him out of here already! We don't need him winning again!" Gannondorf snarled.

"Ah, that's right! By a huge demand of about nine votes, Wario was eliminated. So good bye smelly Wario!"

"Awwww man!" Wario groaned.

"But hey, as a consolation prize, you win...

...

...a stick of deodorant! Use it, please." Master Hand handed over the deodorant and threw Wario's fatass onto the high caliber torpedo.

"Finally, I get to activate this." Master Hand gleamed, pressing a red button. However, because Wario was so fat, it couldn't get two feet before crashing back down to earth.

"Screw it!" He screamed, chucking Wario into space.

"Now then, there was also some Safety Passes on the line! With enough votes to cinch it out, Luigi and Pit both earn these two bad-boys!"

Pit took his pass with stride. But Luigi was still unconscious, so he couldn't exactly go anywhere.

"What, too cool to come get this thing? Make up your mind on your personality already, god!" He shook his head err...glove, and threw the pass at Luigi. It clipped in his mustache and stayed there.

"Now then, because of the large amount of time that passed, we decided to scrap every challenge idea that was given to us and make our own challenge for this round. The fan-favorite Pokemon Competition!"

"Fan favorite he says." Ness rolled his eyes.

"Better than you ever will be. Ooooh, you just got roasted!" Master Hand roared, attempting to put on some shades. He managed to break the shades, but acted as if that counted.

"Actually-."

"Nobody wants to hear what you have to say Lucario! Now then, here's how this will work. Because I say so, Peach will be sitting out of this competition due to the number of Team Mute's exceeding the other teams, and because I say so. You will be randomly given 6 Pokeman's, but you can only use three. Each match-up will be randomized. Once we get each round in, we will check to see how many members are left for each team. Whichever team has the least amount of members is eliminated! In addition, the MVP of this competition will earn a Safety Pass!"

"Gee, that was a really long speech." Donkey Kong groaned.

"Were you even paying attention?" Master Hand asked.

"No." The ape honestly replied.

He was met with a giant slap to the face.

"On-wards to the challenge!" Master Hand roared, pulling out a slot wheel and spinning it, determining the matchups.

**Lucas VS. Captain Falcon**

"Go thing!" Captain Falcon screamed. Out popped a Malamar!

"Huntail, lets go!" Lucas cried, throwing out the Pokemon.

"Quick thing, use your Substitute attack!" Falcon ordered. Rather than attacking, Malamar just created a Substitute.

"Huntail, use Shell Smash!" Without missing a beat, Huntail exploded and reformed. This time, looking stronger.

"Now, use Waterfall!" Lucas commanded. A giant waterfall destroyed the Substitute.

"Use your Superpower moves!" Captain Falcon ordered. Malamar proceeded to beat up the poor Pokemon. After that, Malamar looked stronger than ever.

"Use Baton Pass! And go Exeggutor!" Huntail was returned and out popped an Exeggutor!

"Use Knock Off!" Exeggutor was one shot.

The rest was history.

**Pit VS. Wolf**

**Kirby VS. Marth**

**Lucario VS. Snake**

**Link VS. Pikachu**

During these four fights, some interesting drama was occurring, so the cameramen decided instead of watching the battles, they would watch the drama that was unfolding.

Rather than watching the fights, Meta Knight had taken to walking the deserts of Smash Island. Being that this was the focal point of this season's location, Meta Knight wanted to understand it a little more. After all, the last time he walked these grounds was when they had fought the Subspace army.

"Come to me."

"Hmmm?" Meta Knight's raised an eyebrow and unsheathed Galaxia. He hadn't heard that voice since...

"Hey Meta Knight, what is you doing out here?" Another voice asked. Meta Knight turned to see the familiar face of Mr. Game and Watch.

"Just walking around. What about you?"

"The sames. I has never seen this place before, so I choose to explore whilst having the time. Have you ever be here before?"

"Yes actually. Remember when you took over my ship, the Halberd? You were under the orders of Tabuu, the man we fought to restore peace to the world. Me, Marth, and Ike traveled this area to hunt down my ship. There are some ruins down there that we found Lucas and Red in. So yeah, this place...has some history to me."

"Very interesting story." Mr. Game and Watch nodded. "Then why is the sword out?" He asked, digitally pointing to Galaxia.

"Its ah, nothing important." Meta Knight shook his head, putting his sword back. "We should head back. We have a match coming up soon."

"Okays."

As the two walked back, they couldn't help but find themselves conversing about the game.

"I watched your previous season. It would appear that you preferred to go solo rather than find an accomplice." Meta Knight nodded.

"That be true. Though I was doing fine, me was eliminated not by fan choice, by competitions choice."

"So the general opinion of the fans would be to avoid alliances. But I must ask, why are they so looked down upon as they are? Isn't it more interesting to see those who are doing something stay while those who do nothing go?"

"It be more about popularity in general than it be about the competition." Game and Watch answered.

"But then, why watch this at all, and even vote if its solely a popularity contest, where the game doesn't even matter?"

"Look, if all you is trying to say is you want to alliance with me, then I ok with it."

"Oh...if you say so." Meta Knight hesitantly laughed nervously.

**Nana VS. Diddy Kong**

"Of course its me and him." Nana groaned. Diddy didn't look pleased either once getting on the battlefield.

"You ready?" Diddy asked, pulling out a Pokeball.

"Actually, I heard there's a banana by the elimination booth." Nana nonchalantly spoke.

"Oh boy!" Diddy screeched, running to the elimination booth.

"Its not that evil, I'm no Jigglypuff. Come on." Nana laughed hesitantly.

**Yoshi VS. Meta Knight**

"Hey Meta Knight. You're supposed to throw out a Pokemon by now." Yoshi spoke, trying to get Meta Knight's attention. He seemed deep in thought.

"Who was that?" He asked aloud.

"Uh, that was me." Yoshi answered. "Now come on, I'd like to win fairly here!" He had already thrown out a Tropius and was ready to go.

"Right, right. Go Shiftry." Meta Knight threw out a Shiftry. "Use Low Kick."

Shiftry kicked Tropius. Though it didn't do much.

"Use Air Slash Tropius!" Yoshi commanded. Shiftry was dead.

The rest was all the same.

**Donkey Kong VS. Mr. Game and Watch**

An intense fight between Donkey Kong's Claydol and Game and Watch's Relicanth was going on throughout the battlefield.

"Use Earthquake Cladumb!" Donkey Kong roared. Doing its best to ignore the ridiculous nickname that the monkey gave it, Claydol unleashed a powerful Earthquake.

"But it was a lie. The Relicanth was actually a Zoarark!

"Nooooooooooo!" Donkey Kong screamed. For some reason, he opted to scream rather than make anymore moves. So, Game and Watch won by default.

**Bowser VS. Ike**

"You're going down! I know everything about Pokemon!" Bowser roared. Grabbing a Pokeball, he threw out a Hitmonlee.

"You claim you know what you're doing? Then try stopping this!" Ike exclaimed, throwing out an Altaria.

"Altaria! Mega Evolve!" Ike exclaimed. After a bright flash, Altaria looked much more elegant.

"Alright Hitmonlee, lets fight it with full force!" Bowser laughed. Hitmonlee didn't look as confident as Bowser did.

"Use Hyper Voice!" Ike ordered. Altaria struck down Hitmonlee.

"What? Grrr...go Haxerous!" Bowser sent out the dragon.

_One Hyper Voice later_

"How dare you! Go Bibarel!" Bowser sent out the beaver.

_Two Hyper Voices later_

"Sure you know everything about Pokemon still?" Ike asked, cockily returning Altaria.

"Yeah, at least I think I do." Bowser sheepishly grinned.

**Luigi VS. Gannondorf**

Luigi was still unconscious, so Gannondorf won by default.

**ROB VS. Toon Link**

Having seen his opponent to be an Omastar, Toon Link took the smartest option and threw out a Maractus.

As a robot, ROB did what exactly every AI would do. Switch out to a Mega Camerupt.

However, Maractus could still two shot it with Giga Drain. Satisfied, Toon Link substituted Maractus for Golurk. Acting like the AI still, ROB sent back in Omastar.

Earthquake one-shot it.

ROB sent in a Alomomola and one shot it with Scald.

Toon Link, after careful consideration, sent out Cryogonal. Using the supereffective Freeze Dry, Alomomola was one shot.

Every trainer battle. Ever.

**Ness VS. Mario**

This heated battle featured Ness and his Chimecho versus Mario's...well...entire team!

His Trevenant took some time, but the job was taken care of.

His Ariados was taken care of with a single Psychic before its Megahorn could hit the mark.

And his Smeargle couldn't exactly fight. So that was that.

**Zelda VS. Samus**

Both women smirked. Yes, they were on the same team. But that did not mean that they would go easy on each other.

The decision was made. Samus had started up with a Nidoking while Zelda had started off with an Avalugg.

"Use Fire Blast!" Samus commanded. Nidoking responded, hitting Avalugg full force. However, Avalugg's Sturdy kicked in, and it survived the attack.

"Use Avalanche!" Zelda ordered. Double the damage that it took from the Fire Blast, added onto the Supereffective part, Nidoking was one-shot.

"Not bad." Samus grinned. "Go, Lickilicky!" Out came the giant tongue Pokemon, instantly making Kirby jealous.

"Is this Pokemon declaring a pink off?" He wondered out loud.

"No, he's not." Snake answered.

"Use Body Slam!" Avalugg died.

"Go Blastoise!" Out came the giant turtle. "Use Mega Evolution and Aura Sphere!"

After the flash, Blastoise looked much more powerful. Sending out a sphere of power, it hit Lickilicky head on. But it was still standing.

"Return!" Samus brought back the Pokemon. "Go Jumpluff!" Out came the cotton Pokemon.

"Blastoise, return! Go Amoongus!" Out came the mushroom Pokemon.

"Use Acrobatics!" Along with the Flying Gem's power, Amoongus was dead.

With nothing to swap back into except Blastoise, and since Jumpluff knew Seed Bomb, it was over.

**King Dedede VS. Red**

"Heh, this is my element!" Red proclaimed.

"Ya really think so? Well, you're about ta be crying home to ya mommy once I'm through!" King Dedede smirked.

"Go, Charizard!" Red yelled, throwing his Pokeball. However, instead popped out a Farfetch'd.

"By the way Ash, we stole your Pokemon and gave you rentals. Just to let you know." Master Hand stated casually.

"Hahahaha! This is your end! Go Poliwrath!" King Dedede exclaimed, throwing out the muscular blue Pokemon.

"You think that's a smart move penguin? Use Brave Bird!" Red yelled. Turning into a blue streak of death, Farfetch'd struck Poliwrath with a Supereffective strike. But it was still standing.

"Hahaha! Use Ice Beam!" King Dedede yelled. He was drooling. Poliwrath sent off a sharp streak of ice at the bird, and down it went.

"Don't get too cocky yet. Go, uh...whatever this thing is!" Red ordered, releasing a Gothitelle. "Use Psyshock!" The Gothitelle struck down Poliwrath with no remorse.

"You think you've won, haven't ya? Well then, go Victreebell!" Out came a giant venus fly trap Pokemon.

"Na, just use Psyshock again Gothitelle." Red flicked his wrist as Gothitelle took out Victreebell.

"No you don't! Go Girafirig thing!" King Dedede bellowed, throwing out the giraffe.

"Use Shadow Ball." Red sighed. Gothitelle one-shot the giraffe as well. Victreebell met its end mere seconds after that.

**Falco VS. Fox**

"Woooo! Lets go!" Wolf cheered, chomping down on some popcorn. It was no wonder why he was looking so excited.

"Shut up." Fox snarled, throwing out a Spiritomb.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. Go Rampardos." Falco sighed. "Use Head Smash."

Spiritomb was one-shot.

"Woah, hold on a minute!" Fox yelped. He certainly was not expecting zero remorse. "Go Donphan!"

"Use another Head Smash." Falco sighed.

"No, use Earthquake Donphan!" Fox yelped again. Rampardos was one-shot.

"Sigh. Go Breloom. Use Bullet Seed." Falco sighed.

"No no no no no. Return Donphan, and go Arcanine!" Fox's quick transition payed off, as the seeds did little damage. "Now use Flare Blitz!"

Breloom was one-shot.

"Sigh. Go Plusle." Falco sighed.

"Could you maybe not sigh after every single thing you say!" Kirby screamed from the sidelines.

"Arcanine, use Flare Blitz." Fox grinned. Plusle was one-shot, and it was all history.

**Sonic VS. Olimar**

Sonic threw out a Sylveon while Olimar threw out a Primal Groundon. However, since Olimar couldn't give it any commands, Sonic kinda just wiped out his entire team.

"And that is the final match! Now, give me a moment to calculate the results!" Master Hand announced. He threw a clipboard at one of the producers, who began calculating the results. Once that was done, he turned in the paper.

"The results are in!" Master Hand declared.

"With 6 victories each, Team Star Wolf and Team Dual have won safety! With 4 victories, Team Mute shall be going up for elimination! That means Ness can actually go again!" Master Hand announced with glee.

"I have faith in the viewers." Ness gleamed.

"Oooh, did we win?" Peach asked, rejoining her team.

"No Peach, we certainly didn't." Mario groaned.

"Anyway, its time to crown the MVP of the battles! Our MVP is..."

Everyone eyed him in anticipation.

"...Kirby! It was tough deciding between you and Lucario, but in the end, I believe that if someone can make a Castform work like you did, then you're deserving of this Safety Pass!"

"What about Ness? I thought he did a pretty good job." Pit spoke.

"Ehhh...there were many flaws with what he did. Like you know...everything?"

"He won though!"

"Anyways!" Master Hand exclaimed, getting the camera away from Pit. "Its time to vote viewers! Who do you want to see gone from Team Mute? By the way, the answer is obvious.

As a reminder, Pit and Meta Knight both hold Safety Passes, so don't vote for either of them. It will not count!"

"I'm sure nobody even remembers that after all this time." Meta Knight grinned, retrieving his Safety Pass from his cape.

"So get voting viewers! See you guys next time!" And with that, the cameras cut.

* * *

_Hopefully, you guys enjoyed this chapter. Just because of the things I said previously doesn't mean I'm abandoning this, oh no. I'm definitely going to have this finished. _

_As a matter of fact, let me tell you guys my new schedule that will be approaching soon._

_On Monday's, I'm going to be posting a new chapter for my Mario Amazing Race story. I haven't worked on that in forever, and I really want to finish it since it was my first story ever. If you guys want to learn how I came to my roots, go check it out! But yeah, there's going to be some remodeling, and I really just want to get it done like I hoped I would two years ago today._

_On Wednesday's, I'm going to be posting a new chapter for my Pokemon story. I have high hopes for this one, and I am really looking forward to it. It holds the most inspiration, and its the one I can be the most flexible with, since its not a reality series._

_And on Friday's, I'm going to be posting a new chapter for this story, the Sole Smasher Series. With all of this added DLC in the fourth installment, I'm going to be at this series until September of four years until now! At least, if I go the rate I'm going. This is the one I'll update more actually, since viewer opinion is influenced. _

_But yeah, this schedule will not go intact immediately. Yes, I'll still try to update Sole Smasher every Friday starting now, but don't expect that to be official. I have plenty I need to do with my school and whatnot. But that won't stop me from sitting down in front of my laptop and working on my favorite hobby (well, except for drama)._

_But seriously guys, thank you all so much. If it wasn't for your constant support of my stories, no matter how long in between my updates are and how many reality stories there are, I don't know where I'd be. If it wasn't for your support, I wouldn't have found my friends on the forums, I wouldn't have thought such inspirations, and I wouldn't have been able to understand what people think of my writing. But most of all, I wouldn't have been able to grow into who I am today. I started on this site as someone who was completely immature and thought he could do whatever he wished. But you know what, I was so wrong it hurt._

_And now I understand that. And its all because of you guys, the fans. So thank you all for making these past two years of my life the most memorable, the most fun, and the most cherished. I will never forget the things that I have written on this site, and the memories I created for you guys. Thank you._

_So now, lets step into the future together. For whatever awaits us, you can be sure to see me there. Stay solid and peace._


End file.
